El poema
by Aguapatomar
Summary: Una historia en formato one-shot sobre Spinelli y TJ. Spinelli escribe un poema que llama la atención de la maestra Grotkie, quien sugiere a Spinelli confesar sus sentimientos. Gretchen interviene y ahora Spinelli tiene que lidiar con los hechos.


Diclaimer: La historia y los personajes de Recreo no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Paul Germain y Joe Ansolabehere, así como de Disney.

-Muy bien, chicos, estas son las calificaciones de su proyecto de poesía. Recuerden que pueden mejorar sus notas durante el examen teórico. TJ, la oda a los zapatos de la maestra Finster es un poco ofensiva, te recomendaría que cambiaras tu fuente de inspiración.

-Disculpe, maestra Grotkie, creo que hay un error, sólo tengo una B.

-No hay error, Gretchen, creo que podrías hacer algo mejor dejando fluir tu creatividad, tu poema luce… pues… un poco forzado.

Sonó la campana del recreo y todos se alistaron para salir, todos menos Spinelli.

-Maestra, a mí no me devolvió mi tarea.

-Lo sé, Spinelli, me gustaría hablar a solas contigo al respecto.

-Pero, maestra, se va a perder el recreo.

-No te preocupes, TJ, esto no va a tardar. Ahora, si no les molesta, me gustaría hablar con Spinelli.

Los chicos se retiraron a jugar, preguntándose de qué podría tratarse todo eso. Seguramente se trataba de que Ashley habría hecho algún poema sobre la lucha libre y éste no le simpatizó del todo a la maestra.

-Spinelli, este poema es precioso.

-Sí… supongo…- respondió Spinelli

-¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

-No es nada, señorita Grotkie, sólo salió y ya.

-Vamos, Spinelli: "Los lagos que se observan al asomar por sus ventanas/ me gritan y yo atiendo a su llamada". Este tipo de cosas no sólo salen y ya.

-No lo sé, no le dirá a nadie que escribo esas cursilerías, ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto que no, pero creo que tú deberías, ¿sabes? Supe que hace un tiempo te gustaba Johny V.

-¿¡Johny V!? No, eso pasó hace meses, sólo le tumbé los dientes.

-Mmm, es una forma "interesante" de demostrar amor, pero dime, ¿se trata ahora de alguien más?

-¿Podemos cerrar la puerta? Tenerla así me incomoda.

Habían pasado ya quince minutos desde que había sonado la campana y no había rastro alguno de Spinelli. Los chicos comenzaban a preocuparse por ella y decidieron ir a buscarla. Caminaban a gatas por el pasillo, tratando de hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible. Iban a colocarse al lado de la puerta cuando ésta les azotó casi en la cara.

-Oh, demonios, la está torturando, ¿ahora qué vamos a hacer? –Dijo Gus con un tanto de pánico.

-Tengo una idea, Mikey, termina tu pudín y dame el vaso. –Gretchen colocó en la puerta el envase que Mikey le extendió. –Creo que escucho algo.

" _Ya veo, ¿y has pensado en decírselo alguna vez_?" se alcanzaba a distinguir que era la voz de la maestra Grotkie. Gretchen lucía confundida, ese comentario podría tratarse de cualquier cosa, o al menos así sería mientras no escuchara más. " _Claro que no, es mi amigo, ¿por qué querría yo decirle algo?"_ dijo la voz de Spinelli del otro lado de la puerta. Los muchachos estaban a la expectativa sólo observando las reacciones en el rostro de su amiga. Cuando ella puso los ojos como platos, tomó el vaso y salió corriendo, acto seguido, todos detrás de ella.

Sí, Spinelli se perdió el recreo, pero no se veía molesta, sólo pensativa. Gretchen se había rehusado a decir ninguna palabra de lo que escuchó. Los cuatro varones del grupo estaban muy desconcertados con todo, por lo cual, acordaron que se verían en casa de TJ después de clases.

Cuando sonó el timbre de salida, Grundler se acercó a su amiga para preguntarle qué haría esa misma tarde. Spinelli se sentía extrañada por la pícara sonrisa en el rostro de su interlocutora, pero tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para darle la mínima importancia.

-No lo sé, Gretch, necesito pensar. ¿Te parece si nos vemos mejor mañana?

-Oh, vamos, Spinelli, será una tarde de chicas.

-Está bien, -accedió Spinelli- ¿nos vamos a tu casa o a la mía?

-Mis padres no estarán el día de hoy, serán sinodales en una tesis de universidad, entonces podremos estar solas.

-¿Sino-qué?

Los chicos se encontraban en la casa Detweiler conversando sobre el asunto. Ninguno de ellos tenía idea de qué era lo que podría estar ocurriendo. Por supuesto, una charla con la maestra Grotkie no era nada fuera de lo común para ninguno de ellos, pero esta había durado cuarenta minutos completos y Gretchen no quería decir nada, eso ya significaba mucho.

-Hice galletas para ti y tus amiguitos, cariño.

-Gracias, mamá.

-¿Creen que la maestra le pida repetir el año?

-No lo creo, Gus, no es la peor de la clase en absoluto, Ashley Q. ha entregado menos tareas que ella y la maestra no la mandó llamar.

-Tad veds dolo le pida depetid du poema.

-Mikey, no hables con la boca llena de galletas –intervino Vince.

Mientras tanto, a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí, las chicas conversaban también. Ninguno de los dos grupos en los que se habían dividido estaba enterado de la reunión del otro. Spinelli se encontraba en la cama de Gretchen mientras ella llamaba por teléfono a los padres de su amiga anunciando que pasaría la tarde ahí.

-Wow, Gretchen, tienes tu cuarto lleno de… cosas científicas.

-Por supuesto que sí, Spinelli, pero no hablemos de eso, recuerda que es una tarde de chicas.

-Oye, no nos vamos a pintar las uñas ni esas cosas, ¿cierto?

-Claro que no, yo sugiero una actividad más interesante.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Podemos jugar a la botella, verdad o reto.

-Vamos, Gretchen, sólo somos dos, no tiene sentido girar la botella cuando sólo hay un resultado posible.

-Ya lo había pensado, por eso sugiero una variable interesante. He tomado quince papeles en los que escribí "verdad" y otros quince en los que escribí "reto". Si los colocamos dentro de una bolsa y sacamos por turnos uno al azar, se mantiene la intriga que implicaría girar la botella con muchos participantes, además de que la esencia del juego no se altera: llevar a cabo una hazaña por sugerencia del otro o contestar una de sus preguntas.

-Ok… tú primero –sugirió Spinelli no del todo convencida con el nuevo juego.

-Muy bien, vamos a ver… verdad –leyó Gretchen al sacar el primer papel.

-¿Alguna vez te has caído de la cama?

-No en realidad –contestaba mientras Spinelli sacaba un nuevo papel del saco.

-Reto.

-Te reto a beber todo tu jugo de un sorbo.

Spinelli tomó entre sus manos uno de los vasos del jugo de naranja que la señora Grundler había dejado para ellas antes de irse y lo bebió en unos segundos sin despegar los labios. En seguida, Gretchen tomó otro papel.

-Verdad.

-¿Cuál de las Ashleys te cae peor?

-En realidad no las consideraría mis enemigas mortales, pero si debo elegir una, diría que Ashley A.

-Sí, es la peor de todas. Verdad.

-¿Te ha gustado alguien además de Johny V?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-No es nada, sólo estamos jugando.

-Está bien, ¿te quieres poner pesada? Puedo jugar sucio. Sí.

-Verdad.

-¿A ti te ha gustado algún chico?

-Tal vez.

-Contesta bien mi pregunta.

-Está bien. Sí.

-Reto –el papel decepcionó a Gretchen que estaba lista para disparar la siguiente pregunta. Spinelli se sintió aliviada porque sabía que lo que seguía era que su amiga le pidiera nombres, y ella no quería decir ninguno.

-Te reto a saltar a la piscina – Spinelli hizo lo debido y Gretchen continuó.

-Verdad –Ashley habría optado por pedirle nombres también, pero quería desviar la atención de la temática que había salido a la luz, entonces decidió preguntar otra cosa.

-¿Te gusta más la física o la química?

-Física.

-Verdad.

-¿De qué hablaron hoy tú y la maestra?

-No puedo decírtelo.

-¿No confías en mí?

-¡Oh, vamos! Le gustó mi poema, ¿bien? Me pide quedarme en el receso porque sabe que quiero mantener esas cosas en secreto. –Gretchen dudó de lo que le decía Spinelli, ella había escuchado otras cosas, pero no podía decir nada porque se delataría, entonces continuó.

-Reto.

-Mete 15 malvaviscos a tu boca. Reto.

-Te reto a mostrarme tu poema –pidió cuando pudo tragar los malvaviscos.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto, Gretch?

-No sé de qué hablas.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en lo que pasó con Grotkie? No quiero mostrarte el poema.

-Son las reglas del juego.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Quieres el poema! ¡Ahí lo tienes! –Dijo Spinelli, muerta de vergüenza cuando Gretchen se comenzó a reír como loca.

-¡Los lagos de sus ventanas!

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¡Cierra el pico!

-Ok, ok. Verdad. –Spinelli sabía que su amiga estaba intentando algo y decidió que, fuera lo que fuera, no iba a caer sin llevarse a Gretchen con ella.

-¿Te gusta Vince? –Gretchen retrocedió y dejó ver en su rostro que se había tornado rojo totalmente.

-¿Por qué te interesa eso?

-¿Por qué te interesa saber lo que pasó con Grotkie?

-¿Te gusta TJ?

-¡Hey! ¡No he sacado un papel aún!

-Olvida el juego, Spin, escuché cuando hablabas con la señorita Grotkie.

-¿Que tú qué? ¿Para eso me trajiste aquí? –Spinelli se sentía molesta, estaba a punto de golpear a Gretchen, pero se detuvo porque se había prometido no golpear a sus amigos.

-¿Te gustó besarlo?

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, los chicos se sentaron a almorzar normalmente, mirándose con complicidad los unos a otros, mientras que las chicas se sentaron lo más alejadas posible la una de la otra y no se dirigieron la palabra en absoluto. Cuando se miraban a los ojos, se sonrojaban y evadían la vista la una de la otra.

-Oigan todos, tengo un plan para ayudar a Spinelli.

-¿Qué clase de plan? –Dijo Gus tratando de fingir intriga.

-Sí, ustedes saben, ella se queda durante el receso con la maestra para hablar de sus trabajos, no le debe estar yendo muy bien, entonces entraremos al salón cuando ella esté en sala de maestros y robaremos sus listas. Encontraremos los registros de Spinelli y los cambiaremos.

Spinelli saltó de su asiento, esto era otra treta para hacerla confesar lo sucedido y ella lo sabía. Se encontraba muy molesta, no sólo la fastidiaba el hecho de que hubieran espiado sus conversaciones con Grotkie, era más el hecho de que ninguno de ellos había tenido la decencia de encararla. Gretchen también saltó confundida, le extrañaba que los muchachos actuaran de ese modo cuando ella les había dicho expresamente que no se trataba de problemas con las calificaciones de Spinelli. Observó asustada cómo Spinelli tomaba su bandeja y la azotaba contra el piso.

-¡Eres una traidora! ¡Me dijiste que ellos no sabían nada!

-¡Te juro que no entiendo lo que están tratando de hacer! –Intentó defenderse Gretchen, pero Spinelli ya había saltado sobre ella.

-¡Te voy a matar! –Los chicos alcanzaron a sujetarla antes de que le hiciera daño a su amiga, sólo había alcanzado a taclearla. Mikey y Vince la sostenían en el aire mientras ella pataleaba, entonces, viéndose impotente, decidió que le haría a Gretchen lo mismo que ella le había hecho. -¡Sabes qué! ¡Ve a darte besitos con Vince! ¡Es lo único que te importa!

-¡Mira quién habla de besos! –Gritó Gretchen después de unos segundos en los que todas las miradas se habían posado sobre ella y su cara se pintó totalmente de rojo Se giró hacia Vince, que había quedado boquiabierto. –¡Mejor deberías decirle a todos lo mucho que te gustó besar a TJ!

-Muy bien, suficiente, niñas. –Finster las tomó por el brazo y las llevó a la oficina del director. Los chicos se miraron unos instantes sin saber qué hacer, y cuando pudieron reaccionar, corrieron tras ellas. Llegaron a la oficina, pero ya habían entrado, sólo estaba la señorita Limón en recepción e intentaron convencerla de dejarlos pasar. Pero no lo lograron.

No las vieron el resto del día. Decidieron esperarlas al final de clases, la primera en salir fue Spinelli, quien no se detuvo a escuchar a TJ cuando éste intentó hablar con ella. Todos en la escuela se burlaban de ella y lo único que consiguió Detweiler fue hacer que las Ashleys la molestaran más.

-Vamos, Spinelli, ¿no le vas a contestar a tu novio?

-Uuuuh, qué escándalo.

TJ no alcanzó a Spinelli, así que decidió ir a su casa por la tarde. Tocó el timbre y la señora Flo le indicó que "Pookie" estaba arriba en su habitación. TJ tocó la puerta una vez sin respuesta. Volvió a tocar.

-Largo de aquí.

-Spinelli, ¿podemos hablar?

-No.

-Por favor, Spin. Necesitamos hablar.

-No.

-Oye, sólo para que lo sepas, Gretchen no nos quiso decir nada, nosotros nos reunimos ayer en mi casa para armar un plan.

-Entra –Spinelli estaba sentada al filo de su cama y TJ ocupó lugar junto a ella.

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Cómo quieres que esté?

-Vamos, Spinelli, no estés tan molesta.

-No estoy molesta, estoy arruinada. Mi reputación está acabada ahora.

-Oh, Spin, no seas dramática. Recuerdo que hace dos meses te gustaba Johny V. y tu reputación no se arruinó por eso.

-Pero no paso todo el tiempo junto a Johny V.

-Claro que no, pero al menos lo de Johny V. era cierto. –TJ observó cómo Spinelli se molestó cuando le dijo eso. –Oh… ¿es cierto esto también?

-Lárgate de una vez –dijo ella mientras se tiraba boca abajo en la cama.

-Spinelli, ¿es cierto lo que dijo Gretch? Quiero decir… ¿es cierto lo del beso?

-¡Que te vayas de aquí! –Spinelli golpeó a TJ en la cara con la almohada. Él sintió un dolor en la nariz y decidió responder tomando al "hijo de King Kong". Iniciaron una pelea que duró unos minutos. Terminaron exhaustos y se sentaron en el piso tratando de recobrar el aliento. Ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Eso fue divertido, Spin.

-Sí, vaya que lo fue.

-¿Spinelli?

-¿Sí?

TJ giró su vista hacia su amiga, su mejor amiga en realidad. Todavía no había recobrado el aliento. Cerró los ojos y se acercó a ella para darle un beso, un beso como el que se habían dado hacía unas semanas en la escuela.


End file.
